Hot Milk and Brandy
by tomamazon
Summary: Draco just can't sleep. HPDM slash with tonnes of fluff!


A/N: I've tried my best to keep this within the Hogwarts thingy, post Hogwarts can suck my dick.  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine!

* * *

Hot Milk and Brandy

Draco curled his fingers around the cushion he was hugging and sighed. The bags underneath his eyes were dark and made him look like he had had a couple of rounds with Mike Tyson. Even in the darkness the boy knew what classrooms and corridors to avoid as he trudged down to the kitchens. The moonlight streamed in through the stained glass windows and lit up the kitchen. They weren't as big as the ones at Malfoy Manor, but if it had milk and brandy he didn't care.

Yawning and squinting at the house elves, the blonde asked for the ingredients he needed. Hot milk and brandy always made him sleep - it was just another one of those things that he had picked up from his Nana. It tasted horrible and looked like shit but if it did the job, Draco was happy. He sank into the old tatty armchairs and closed his eyes. He worried about his boyfriend.

Harry was a light sleeper. If ever a person stirred in the Gryffindor dorms he was up in a flash, peeking through a crack in the curtains surrounding his bed. With Draco missing beside him, Harry's hero complex was sure to set in and he'd spend the night searching for Draco. Harry didn't know of Draco's sleepless nights and the blonde had kept it a secret up to now. He winced as doors to the Kitchens creaked. The house elf turned up to say that the milk was ready, adding yet more noise to the situation. Draco groaned and began to stir his brandy into the milk. He flung the door open, cup in hand, and came face to face with Harry. He smiled sheepishly and widened his eyes in a puppy dog manner at his boyfriend.

"I can't sleep and I didn't want to wake you up with my turning so I came down here!" The blonde said. He wasn't exactly lying but still. The glare of his Harry made him nervous.

"So you didn't want to wake me up. Right. So you disappear at 2 in the morning. No note or anything! Your plan worked bloody well, Draco!" Harry retorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Sorry." Draco muttered.

The Boy Who Lived sighed and cupped the boy's chin. He kissed him softly and rested his forehead against Draco's.

"No need to apologise sweetheart," He whispered, "C'mon."

Harry picked his boyfriend up in a bridal lift, with no effort at all, and placed him on the sofa. He took off his hoodie and slid it over Draco's shoulders, realising that the slightly taller boy was shivering. He sat down by the side of him and pulled him onto his lap. The blonde nuzzled into his boyfriends neck and sighed in content. Harry rested his chin on the crown of Draco's head and tightened his grip around his waist. A moment passed where the two men sat in silence. Draco could feel Harry's heart beating its steady rhythm against his ear and Harry could feel Draco's breath blowing against his throat. They both felt at peace with themselves and each other and that was good.

"Do you feel better? Or do you want to lie down a bit?" Harry asked, pressing a kiss to the head beneath him.

"I wanna lie down but I don't want to move either." The pureblood pouted. He didn't care that his boyfriend couldn't see it in the dark.

"Pouting, Draco? You make every gay guy in the wizarding world squirm." Harry teased. "C'mon baby."

The tanned man pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Draco wrapped his arms around him and dug his head further into Harry's neck. He inhaled and sighed at the smell of his Harry. His stubble rubbed against his own soft cheek but he didn't care as he nuzzled and pressed kisses along his collarbone.

The blonde stopped at his boyfriends ear and whispered. He whispered every nice thing he could think of into Harry's ear - sweet nothings and full blown confessions.

"You're the loveliest man I've ever met in my life and I love you. You make me feel like no-one else can and I love you. I love you I love you I love you I love you. More than you could ever dream of. Ever. Ever ever ever ever."

"Are you drunk Malfoy?" Harry said, trying to keep the grin out of his voice.

"Not drunk, just very very happy. And very very tired."

"Come and lie back down sweets, you need to get some sleep. You're going to be exhausted otherwise." The hero muttered. He and Draco resumed their previous position and lay. They were spooned into each other and they moulded together perfectly. They were like the two last pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. They were perfect.

"Draco?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you too. You're everything but with a cherry on top."

Harry kissed Draco's cheek and settled down, tightening his grip around his waist.

They both fell asleep, the hot milk and brandy already forgotten on the coffee table.


End file.
